


Who Am I

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, False Memories, Fluff, Humor, Memory Loss, Multi, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After waking up in the Box, Thomas tries to find out who he really is. He has interactions with the people that come up in the box and it slowly brings back bits and pieces.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Kudos: 15





	Who Am I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a Teen Wolf and Maze Runner fanfic, so please don't hate me if it ends up terrible.

He hates it.

That's the first thing that came into Thomas's head when he grasped that he's been placed into this maze.

It's the first thing that came into his head when he went against Gally.

He hates that he can't remember.

It's also the last thing he thought when he went into the maze.

He hates how everyone here has no choice but to stay, and he hates how no one believes there's a way out.

He wants to remember where he came from. He wants to remember who he is. He wants to know who placed him here and why. He wants to know why he doesn't feel whole. He wants to know what's supposed to feel the empty void in him. He wants to know who he's missing.

Thomas came out of his head when he heard a loud blaring sound. One that sounds awfully familiar.

"I know that sound."

"The Box. It's coming back up."

"It shouldn't be."

Thomas took off running towards the box, curious to see what could be in there. The moment he got there he saw Newt in the box, along with more than 4 other things resembling bodies.

"Newt, what's down there?"

The blonde looked up to the gladers, a look of surprise and confusion on his face.

"It's a group."

"A group of what?' Gally asked.

"What do you think! A group of people."

Thomas pushed to the front of the crowd, eager to see who's down there.

Everyone was silent as they peered into the box, looking at the unconscious group. The group consisted of 10 teenagers, along with 2 grown man. 5 girls and 6 guys.

"Are they dead?"

Just as the crowd got closer one of the men jumped up, his eyes blurry and footing loose. The gladers jumped back in surprise. After looking around, the man's eyes landed on Thomas, full of confusion, hope and relief. 

"Stiles." The man said in a hoarse voice.

Thomas's heart clenched at hearing the word. For what, he didn't know.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Chuck whispered quietly.

The others in the box started to stir, starting to wake up.

As the others started to get up, the man started to climb out of the box, causing the gladers to jump back once again. He started to walk towards Thomas, the others behind him following him.

The man stopped infront of Thomas, the others flocking around him.

Thomas unconsciously bared his throat. For what, he didn't know. 

His question soon got answered when the man infront of him leaned down and buried his face into his neck, he seems to be trying to breathe in all he could. Thomas gasped at this, welcoming the strange but comforting gesture.

This seems to start off a chain reaction, seeing as that the group(pack, Thomas's mind insisted) started to do the same thing from all around.

"We finally found you." The black curly haired puppy eyed boy said.

The group(pack, Thomas's mind screamed) still seemed to be exhausted, all of them seemed to be close to passing out.

Before he could ask them if they were alright, he felt them all starting to limp, causing him to fall back to the ground on his back.

"A little help here." Thomas called out

The gladers immediately went to the boy's aid, getting the group(pack!) off of him. When they moved them off, Minho dragged him up.

"What was that?"

"I have no clue."

"Do you still think I'm overreacting?" Gally said.

~

"Jeff, what's the matter with them?"

"Why won't they wake up?"

"Hey man, I got my job the same way you did."

"Do you recognize them?"

"No."

"Really? Because they seemed to recognize you."

Thomas looked down, his faced laced with confusion. He knows he knows them, and he knows their important, but he can't remember why. He hope he does soon.

~

Thomas went to bed, hoping to get answers soon. 

He went to his hammock and after countless minutes of staring at the ceiling he started to drift off to sleep.

~

**"I'm going to rip you throat out, with my teeth."**

**"DEER!!"**

**"I think you mean beastiality"**

**"Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna break off an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbance, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freaking-"**

**"Enjoy the show."**

**"You want a nice, long, hard look."**

**"Hey Stiles, yeah. We're just about to walk into a movie. Uh you know, the popcorn and that-" "Yeah, I know you guys are right behind us, put me on speaker." "Yeah, ok."**

**"My parents check every email, call and text message I send. Trust me they'd find it."**

**"Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?"**

**"It's Jackson."**

**"But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?"**

**"What's at midnight?!" "Your bedtime!!"**

**"His username is Allison...his password is also Allison."**

Thomas woke up when he heard screaming. A lot of screaming.

He got up from his hammock to where Chuck was. "What's happening here?"

"Girls are the best."

Thomas walked to where the commotion was an what he saw really wasn't all that shocking. For some reason he feels like this is a normal occurrence. It doesn't make sense at all. But it seems like this has happened before. Thomas sighed at the sight of the blonde haired girl from the group(pack!!) throwing rocks at the gladers from the tower, while her friends(?) were laughing.

"Stop it!"

"Why are you doing this!?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" The girl screamed as she threw more rocks down.

Looking like he had enough, Gally turned to group(PACK!!) and asked,"Aren't you supposed to help us get her down."

The redhead(strawberry blonde) snorted and shook her head. "There's no way anyone can get close to her without getting a concussion, especially when she has those rocks in her hands." She said as she checked her nails.

After 5 more minutes of whatever the hell was going on, Thomas walked in front of the crowd and yelled, "Malia!" He doesn't know why, but he thinks it might be the girl's name. The girl froze, slowly turning to look at Thomas. He could hear one of her friends(packmates) say, "Looks like mommy got mad." In a teasing tone.

"Put the rocks down." He said in a stern voice.

"But-"

"No."

"They-"

"Malia." He said again, clearly leaving no room for argument.

The girl, now known as Malia, climbed back down the tower, making a growling sound as she made her way to Thomas.

"Stop that." Malia immediately stopped growling.

Thomas gave her a stern look, making her squirm where she stood.

"Sorry." She said to the gladers reluctantly

"Good. Now go."

Malia walked off to the pack, the gladers parting like the red sea.


End file.
